wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/II/34
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XXXIV KLASZTOR KARMELITEK W BETHUNE. Wielcy zbrodniarze posiadają talizman jakiś, czy też fatalizm, pomagający im zwalczać przeszkody, omijać niebezpieczeństwa, aż do czasu, gdy Opatrzność urażona nareszcie zawyrokuje: tu się rozbijesz, tu koniec powodzeniu bezbożnemu. Tak było z milady: przesunęła się pomiędzy przedniemi strażami morskiemi dwóch narodów nieprzyjacielskich i przybyła do Boulogne bez wypadku. Wysiadając w Portsmouth, milady była Angielką, uciekającą przed prześladowaniem Francuzów z Roszelli; gdy wylądowała w Boulogne, po dwudniowej przeprawie, podała się za Francuskę, prześladowaną w Portsmouth przez Anglików, żywiących nienawiść dla Francji. Milady posiadała prócz tego najskuteczniejszy z paszportów: piękność, pozory wielkiej damy i hojność, z jaką rozrzucała pistole. Stary gubernator portu, z uśmiechem przyjaznym i manierami dworskiemi, uwolnił ją od wymaganych formalności i jeszcze w rękę pocałował. W Boulogne zatrzymała się tylko tyle czasu, ile trzeba było do oddania na pocztę listu następującego: „Do Jego Eminencji, Kardynała de Richelieu, w obozie pod Roszellą“. „Niech Wasza Eminencja będzie spokojny, Jego Wysokość książę de Buckingham nie wyruszy do Francji. Boulogne, 25-go wieczór „Milady de Winter“.  „P. S. Według życzenia, Waszej Eminencji, udaję się do klasztoru Karmelitek w Bethune, gdzie czekać będę Jego rozkazów“. Rzeczywiście milady tego samego wieczora udała się w drogę; noc ją zaskoczyła: zatrzymała się i przespała w oberży przy drodze; nazajutrz o piątej zrana wyjechała, a w trzy godziny potem była już w Bethune. Zapytała o klasztor Karmelitek i poszła tam natychmiast. Przełożona wyszła na jej spotkanie; milady okazała list kardynała; przełożona wyznaczyła jej pokój i przysłała śniadanie. Wszystko, co przeszło, zatarło się w umyśle tej kobiety, a spojrzeniem, utkwionem w przyszłość, widziała znaczenie i dostatki, jakie spłyną na nią od kardynała, któremu służyła tak wiernie i szczęśliwie, że nawet nazwisko jej nie zostało wmieszane w te krwawe dzieje. Namiętności coraz inne, pożerając ją, nadawały jej egzystencji pozór obłoków, płynących po niebiosach, odbijających naprzemian błękit, to znów czerwoność ognistą, lub matową czarność burzy, a pozostawiających na ziemi jedynie zniszczenie. Po śniadaniu, przełożona przyszła do niej w odwiedziny; tak mało jest rozrywek w klasztorze, że zacnej kobiecie pilno było poznać nową pensjonarkę. Milady pragnęła podobać się; łatwo to przyszło kobiecie naprawdę sprytnej; starała się być przyjemna, a była zachwycająca, i poczciwą przełożoną podbiła zupełnie rozmową zajmującą, pełną zwrotów niespodzianych, oraz wdziękiem i ułożeniem. Przełożona pochodziła ze szlachetnej rodziny, lubiła też przedewszystkiem opowiadania o dworze królewskim, tak rzadko dochodzące do krańców państwa, a nadewszystko z taką trudnością przedostające się poza mury klasztorne, na którego progach milkną echa światowe. Milady była wtajemniczona w intrygi towarzystw arystokratycznych, pośród których obracała się od lat pięciu. Opowiadała zakonnicy o zwyczajach światowych dworu francuskiego, obok krańcowej dewocji samego króla. Wyrecytowała kronikę skandaliczną panów i pań dworskich, których przełożona znała doskonale z nazwiska; naszkicowała lekko miłostki królowej i Buckinghama, mówiąc jak najwięcej, żeby coś wyciągnąć ze słuchaczki. Przełożona słuchała, uśmiechała się, lecz milczała. Milady, widząc, że ten rodzaj opowiadania bawi ją bardzo, ciągnęła dalej, tylko zwróciła rozmowę na kardynała. Przeszkadzało jej to jedynie, iż nie wiedziała, czy przełożona jest rojalistką, czy też stronniczką kardynała; starała się też zachować umiarkowanie. Zakonnica ze swej strony trzymała się jeszcze ostrożniej, skłaniając głowę pokornie, ile razy nowoprzybyła wspomniała o Jego Eminencji. Milady zaczęła przypuszczać, że na śmierć się zanudzi w klasztorze; postanowiła więc zaryzykować cośkolwiek, by wiedzieć następnie, czego się trzymać. Chcąc poznać, jak daleko sięga dyskrecja dobrej zakonnicy, poczęła naprzód ogródkowo, a potem już wyraźnie obmawiać kardynała, opowiadała o stosunkach miłosnych ministra z panią d‘Aiguillon, z Marion de Lorne i jeszcze z kilkoma paniami znanemi ze swobodnego życia. — Dobrze, myślała milady, gustuje w mojej rozmowie; jeżeli jest kardynalistką, to przynajmniej nie posuniętą do fanatyzmu. Przeszła wtedy do opisu prześladowań nieprzyjaciół osobistych kardynała. Przełożona przeżegnała się, nie potwierdzając, ni przecząc. Utwierdziło to milady w przekonaniu, że zakonnica więcej jest rojalistką, niż stronniczką kardynała. Prawiła też dalej, nie oszczędzając go wcale. — Jestem bardzo nieświadoma w tych sprawach, rzekła nakoniec zakonnica; lecz, choć oddalone od dworu, obce interesom tego świata, mamy jednak smutny przykład tego, co pani opowiadasz, jedna z naszych pensjonarek cierpiała okrutnie, z powodu zemsty i prześladowań kardynała. — Jedna z waszych pensjonarek? — zawołała milady; — o mój Boże! jakże jej żałuję! — Masz pani słuszność, albowiem godna jest politowania: więzienie, groźby, najgorsze obejście, wszystko to wycierpiała. Może jednak — dodała przełożona — pan kardynał miał słuszne powody postępować, w ten sposób, a choć ona wygląda na anioła, nie zawsze można sądzić ludzi z powierzchowności. — Oho! — pomyślała milady — może ja tu co odkryję, jakoś mi się wiedzie. I starała się przybrać wyraz niewinności i słodyczy anielskiej. — Niestety! — mówiła — wiem o tem; powiadają, że nie trzeba ufać fizjognomji; lecz czemuż wierzą ludzie, jeśli nie temu najpiękniejszemu dziełu Stwórcy? Co do mnie, może całe życie będę oszukiwana, lecz zawsze zaufam osobie, której twarz budzi we mnie sympatję. — Zdaje się pani zatem — powiedziała zakonnica — że ta młoda kobieta jest niewinna? — Pan kardynał niezawsze karze za zbrodnie — odrzekła — są cnoty, które prześladuje zawzięciej od złych skłonności. — Pozwól pani, że wyrażę zdziwienie... — Co panią zadziwia? — rzekła milady naiwnie. — To, co pani mówi. — Czyż mówię coś niepodobnego do prawdy? — zapytała milady z uśmiechem. — Jesteś pani przyjaciółką kardynała, ponieważ przysłał cię tutaj, a jednak... — A jednak źle o nim mówię — rzekła milady, kończąc myśl przełożonej. — To jest, nic dobrego o nim nie powiedziałaś. — Bo ja nie jestem przyjaciółką — odparła wzdychając — lecz ofiarą kardynała. — Cóż znaczył list, w którym polecił mi panią? — Jest to rozkaz dla mnie, bym tu siedziała, jak w więzieniu, aż każe mnie stąd zabrać jednemu z satelitów swoich... — Dlaczegóż pani nie próbowałaś uciekać? — Dokądżebym poszła? sądzisz pani, że jest na ziemi kącik, gdzieby kardynał nie był w stanie dosięgnąć, jeżeli tylko zechce wyciągnąć rękę? Gdybym była mężczyzną, możeby to się udało; lecz cóż chcesz, by uczyniła kobieta? Młoda pensjonarka, jaką macie u siebie, czyż próbowała uciekać? — Nie, to prawda; lecz co innego, zdaje mi się, zatrzymuje ją we Francji: uczucie serdeczne. — O! — rzekła milady, wzdychając — jeżeli kocha i jest kochana, nie może nazwać się nieszczęśliwą. — Tak więc — mówiła przełożona, patrząc z wzrastającem zajęciem — to jeszcze jedną nieszczęsną prześladowaną mam przed sobą? — Niestety! — tak — odparła. Zakonnica popatrzyła bacznie na milady: jak gdyby jej myśl nowa przyszła do głowy. — Jesteś może nieprzyjaciółką naszej świętej wiary? — — Ja? — zawołała milady — ja? protestantką?... O nie! świadczę się Bogiem, który nas słyszy; przeciwnie, jestem gorliwą katoliczką!... — Kiedy tak — rzekła przełożona z uśmiechem — uspokój się pani; miejsce, w jakiem się znajdujesz, nie będzie dla ciebie więzieniem, zrobimy wszystko, co w mocy naszej, byś polubiła niewolę. Co więcej, znajdziesz tu młodą kobietę, prześladowaną, bezwątpienia, w skutek jakiejś intrygi dworskiej, bardzo przyjemną i zajmującą. — Jak się nazywa? — Polecił mi ją ktoś wysoko postawiony, pod imieniem Katty. Nie starałam się dowiedzieć nic więcej. — Katty! — krzyknęła milady — jakto? czy pani jesteś pewną?... — Że się każe tak nazywać? Tak, pani, czy znasz ją?... Milady uśmiechnęła się do siebie, na myśl, że ta kobieta może być jej dawną pokojową. Wspomnienie tej dziewczyny obudziło wściekłość w milady, a przypomnienie zemsty zmieniło jej rysy; lecz prawie natychmiast przybrała wyraz spokoju i dobroci, jaki ta kobieta o stu twarzach potrafiła na rozkaz przywołać. — Kiedyż będę mogła zobaczyć tę panią, dla której czuję już wielką sympatję? — zapytała. — Dziś wieczorem — rzekła przełożona — a nawet i prędzej. Od czterech dni jesteś pani w podróży, jak sama mówiłaś zrana; potrzebujesz zatem odpoczynku. Połóż się pani i zaśnij trochę, obudzimy cię, gdy obiad podadzą. Chociaż milady obeszłaby się bez spania, podtrzymywana podnieceniem, jakie nowa awantura nastręczała sercu jej chciwemu intrygi, zgodziła się jednak na propozycję przełożonej: od dwóch tygodni przeszła tyle wrażeń różnorodnych, iż, choć ciało żelazne nie upadało ze znużenia, umysł potrzebował spoczynku. Pożegnała więc przełożoną i położyła się. kołysana przyjemnie projektami zemsty, do jakich naturalnie usposobiło ją imię Katty. Przypomniała obietnicę, prawie nieograniczoną, jaką jej dał kardynał, jeżeli uda jej się to, co przedsięwzięła. Dokonała wszystkiego, zatem d‘Artagnan do niej należał!... Jedna tylko rzecz ją przerażała... wspomnienie męża, hrabiego de la Fère, o którym słyszała, że nie żyje, lub przynajmniej wydalił się z kraju, a którego spotkała pod nazwiskiem Athosa, najlepszego przyjaciela d‘Artagnana!... A ponieważ był przyjacielem d‘Artagnana, zapewne pomagał mu w intrygach, wskutek czego królowa w niwecz obróciła zamiary Jego Eminencji; jako przyjaciel d‘Artagnana musiał być koniecznie wrogiem kardynała; z pewnością zatem uda jej się za jednym zamachem wtrącić w przepaść Athosa, razem z młodym muszkieterem. Rozkoszne marzenia o zemście ukołysały nareszcie do snu milady. Obudził ją głos słodki, usłyszany obok łóżka. Otworzyła oczy i ujrzała przełożoną w towarzystwie kobiety młodej o cudnych blond włosach, o płci śnieżnej; wpatrywała się w nią z wyrazem dobroci i ciekawości zarazem. Twarz młodej osoby nieznana była milady; obydwie badały się wzrokiem z drobiazgową uwagą, zamieniając zwykłe powitanie; obydwie były znakomicie piękne, lecz urodą odmienną. Jednak milady uśmiechnęła się triumfująco, zobaczywszy, że ma wyższość nad młodą kobietą przez ułożenie i arystokratyczne maniery. Coprawda, strój nowicjuszki ujmował dużo powabu nowoprzybyłej. Przełożona przedstawiła je wzajemnie, a po tej formalności, ponieważ obowiązek wzywał ją do kościoła, zostawiła same młode kobiety. Nowicjuszka, widząc milady w łóżku, chciała iść za przełożoną, lecz ta ją zatrzymała. — Jakto? — rzekła — zaledwie panią ujrzałam, i już pragniesz mnie opuścić? a ja tak liczyłam na twoje towarzystwo przez czas mojego pobytu w klasztorze? — O, proszę pani — odpowiedziała nowicjuszka — chciałam odejść, bo sądziłam, że nie w porę przyszłam; pani spałaś, jesteś zmęczona... — Czegóż można więcej wymagać? — rzekła milady — jak słodkiego przebudzenia? A to mnie właśnie spotkało z pani łaski! pozwólże mi skosztować tej przyjemności. Wzięła ją za rękę, przyciągnęła i posadziła na fotelu obok łóżka. Nowicjuszka usiadła. — Mój Boże — powiedziała — ja to prawdziwie jestem nieszczęśliwa, oto już blisko sześć miesięcy siedzę tu zamknięta, bez najmniejszej rozrywki; pani przybywasz, twoja obecność i towarzystwo stałyby się przyjemnością niezrównaną, ale cóż kiedy, według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, wyjdę już z klasztoru. — Jakto! wyjeżdżasz stąd niebawem? — Tak się spodziewam przynajmniej — odrzekła, nie starając się bynajmniej ukryć widocznej radości. — Dowiedziałam się, że pani cierpiałaś przez kardynała — podjęła milady — byłby to jeden powód więcej do wspólnej sympatji. — Więc to prawda, co mi powiedziała dobra przełożona, iż jesteś także ofiarą tego złośliwego klechy? — Cicho! — przerwała milady — nawet tutaj strzeżmy się wspominać w ten sposób kardynała; cała moja niedola, wszystkie nieszczęścia moje, spowodowało niebaczne odezwanie się o nim do kobiety, którą uważałam za przyjaciółkę serdeczną. Czy pani także jesteś ofiarą zdrady? — Nie — odparła nowicjuszka — jestem ofiarą poświęcenia się dla kobiety, którą kochałam, dla której życiebym oddała tak samo dzisiaj, jak i wtedy. — A która cię teraz opuściła, czy tak? — Myślałam tak w istocie, lecz od kilku dni przekonałam się, iż byłam niesprawiedliwa względem pani, i Bogu za to dziękuję: zanadto cierpiałam, sądząc, że o mnie zapomniała. Lecz ty pani — ciągnęła nowicjuszka — wydajesz się wolna, i gdybyś chciała uciekać, od ciebie tylko to zależy... — Dokąd chcesz abym poszła? bez przyjaciół, bez pieniędzy, w obcym kraju, bo nigdy w tej stronie Francji nie byłam? — Oh! — zawołała nowicjuszka — przyjaciół znajdziesz pani wszędzie, gdzie się tylko pokażesz, wydajesz się dobra, a jesteś przytem cudownie piękna! — Pomimo to — podjęła milady z anielską słodyczą w głosie — jestem sama i prześladowana. — Posłuchaj pani — przerwała nowicjuszka — miej ufność w Bogu; nadchodzi zawsze chwila, kiedy dobre nasze uczynki, jednają nam miłosierdzie Stwórcy. Może i teraz szczęściem będzie dla ciebie pani znajomość ze mną. Choć nic nie mogę i nic nie znaczę, lecz, gdy stąd wyjdę, mieć będę przyjaciół wszechwładnych, którzy, upomniawszy się teraz o mnie, upomną się i o ciebie. — Mówiłam, że jestem sama — rzekła milady, w nadziei, że nowicjuszka wygada się ze wszystkiem, gdy będzie ciągle mówiła o sobie — lecz to nie znaczy, abym i ja nie miała znajomości w wyższych sferach: lecz cóż z tego, oni sami drżą przed kardynałem; królowa nawet nie śmie się opierać strasznemu ministrowi. Mam dowody, że najjaśniejsza pani, pomimo dobroci serca, zmuszona była oddać na pastwę zawziętości Jego Eminencji, tych, którzy jej służyli wiernie. — Wierz mi, pani, może się zdawać niekiedy, że królowa zapomina i wiernych sobie; lecz to pozory jedynie: im więcej są prześladowani, tem więcej o nich myśli, i często bardzo w chwili, gdy najmniej się spodziewają, otrzymują dowody jej pamięci. — Niestety! — rzekła milady — chcę temu wierzyć; królowa taka dobra!... — Więc znasz pani tę piękną i szlachetną królowę, skoro mówisz o niej? — zawołała nowicjuszka z zapałem. — To jest... — odparła milady, zaskoczona znienacka — nie mam zaszczytu znać jej osobiście, lecz znam dużo jej przyjaciół od serca: znam pana de Putange; w Anglji znam pana Dujart; znam także pana de Tréville. — Znasz pani pana de Tréville! — zawołała nowicjuszka. — Bardzo nawet dobrze. — Dowódcę muszkieterów królewskich? — Tak, dowódcę muszkieterów królewskich. — O! kiedy tak, staniemy się nietylko znajomemi, lecz przyjaciółkami prawie; znasz pani pana de Tréville, to pewnie bywałaś u niego? — Bardzo często — rzekła milady — która, wszedłszy na drogę kłamstwa i fałszu, nie mogła się już cofnąć. — Musiałaś tam pani widywać niektórych muszkieterów? — Wszystkich, których zwykle przyjmuje — odparła milady, coraz bardziej zaciekawiona. — Wymień mi pani ich nazwiska; przekonam się, czy to są i moi znajomi. — Oto — rzekła milady zmieszana — znam pana de Souvigny, pana de Courtivron, pana de Ferussac. Nowicjuszka słuchała pilnie, następnie, widząc, że milady się zatrzymała, rzekła: — Czy znasz pani szlachcica, nazwiskiem Athos? Milady zbielała, jak pościel, na której leżała i chociaż umiała panować nad sobą, wydała krzyk dziki, chwyciła za rękę swoją interlokutorkę i przeszyła ją wzrokiem. — Co pani jest? na Boga! — zapytała biedaczka — czy powiedziałam coś, co cię zraniło? — Nie, nie, zdziwiło mnie to imię jedynie, bo znałam tego szlachcica i wydało mi się dziwne, że spotykam kogoś, kto go zna także. — O tak! znam go doskonale, i nie tylko jego, lecz znam jeszcze jego przyjaciół: panów Porthosa i Aramisa! — Doprawdy? i ja także ich znam! — zawołała milady, uczuwszy chłód w głębi serca. — Ponieważ ich pani znasz, wiesz zapewne, jacy to zacni i dobrzy koledzy; czemu nie udasz się do nich, kiedy potrzebujesz pomocy? — To jest... — jąkała milady — nie jestem związana przyjaźnią z żadnym, znam ich z opowiadania jednego z nich przyjaciół, pana d‘Artagnan. — Znasz pana d‘Artagnan! — krzyknęła nowicjuszka, chwytając milady za rękę. Następnie, spostrzegłszy dziwny wyraz oczu milady: — Wybacz pani — rzekła — lecz jakie są wasze stosunki? — Tylko przyjacielskie — odparła milady, zmieszana. — Zwodzisz mnie pani: byłaś jego kochanką. — To pani nią byłaś! — zawołała z kolei milady. — Ja? — rzekła nowicjuszka. — Tak, pani; wiem teraz, kto jesteś: jesteś pani Bonacieux. Młoda kobieta cofnęła się, przerażona. — Nie zapieraj się! odpowiadaj! — kończyła milady. — A więc tak... pani! — rzekła nowicjuszka — czyż jesteśmy rywalkami? Teraz milady zapłonęła dzikim ogniem; gdyby pani Bonacieux zazdrość nie zaślepiła, byłaby uciekła ze strachu. — Dalej, mów pani — ciągnęła pani Bonacieux z energją, o jaką trudno ją było posądzić — czy byłaś, czy jesteś jego kochanką? — O! nie, nie — zawołała milady z akcentem prawdy w głosie — nie jestem i nie byłam nigdy! — Wierzę ci — rzekła pani Bonacieux — lecz dlaczego tak się przeraziłaś? — Jakto, czyż nie rozumiesz? — odparła milady, której przytomność umysłu i spokój powróciły. — Jakże mam rozumieć, kiedy o niczem nie wiem? — Nie rozumiesz tego, że pan d‘Artagnan był moim przyjacielem i miał we mnie powiernicę? — Czy doprawdy? — Czyż nie pojmujesz, że wiem o wszystkiem: o porwaniu ciebie z ustronnego domku w Saint-Germain, o rozpaczy jego i jego przyjaciół, o poszukiwaniach bezowocnych do chwili obecnej? Jakże chcesz, żebym się nie dziwiła, kiedy niespodzianie znalazłam się razem z tobą; z tobą, o której tak często rozmawialiśmy, którą on kocha z całej duszy i którą nauczył i mnie kochać, chociaż cię nigdy nie widziałam! O! droga Konstancjo, znalazłam cię nareszcie i patrzę na ciebie!... Milady wyciągnęła ręce do pani Bonacieux, a ta przekonana tem, co słyszała, widziała odtąd w kobiecie, uważanej przed chwilą za rywalkę, jedynie przyjaciółkę szczerą i oddaną. — O! przebacz mi, przebacz! — zawołała, skłaniając głowę na ramię milady — ale ja go tak bardzo kocham! I tak trzymały się w objęciach czas jakiś. Gdyby siły fizyczne milady odpowiadały wielkości jej nienawiści, byłaby na śmierć udusiła panią Bonacieux w tym uścisku. Nie mogąc zadusić, uśmiechnęła się do niej. — Kochana moja, śliczna moja — mówiła — co za radość! Pozwól, niech się na ciebie napatrzę. Mówiąc to, rzeczywiście pożerała ją wzrokiem. — Tak; to ty jesteś! Jakże mi wiernie cię opisał, poznaję cię doskonale! Biedna kobieta nie przypuszczała nawet, jakie okropne myśli gnieżdżą się poza tem czołem czystem, co wyrażają oczy błyszczące, w których czytała jedynie współczucie. — Wiesz zatem, ile wycierpiałam — odezwała się pani Bonacieux — ponieważ opowiedział ci także o swojej boleści; lecz cierpieć dla niego to jeszcze szczęście! Milady odparła machinalnie: — Tak, to szczęście. Myślała zupełnie o czem innem. — A teraz — ciągnęła pani Bonacieux — moje męczarnie skończone: jutro, dziś wieczorem może zobaczę go. — Dziś wieczorem?... jutro?... — zawołała milady, obudzona z marzeń, — co mówisz? czy spodziewasz się wiadomości od niego?... — Jego samego się spodziewam. — D‘Artagnan przyjedzie tutaj? — Tak, d‘Artagnan. — Niepodobna, on jest przy kardynale w obozie pod Roszellą i powróci dopiero po wzięciu tego miasta. — Tak pani sądzisz, lecz dla d‘Artagnana, dla mojego zacnego i prawego rycerza, nic niema niepodobnego! — Nie mogę temu uwierzyć. — Przeczytaj pani to! — rzekła pod wpływem dumy i radości niebaczna kobieta, list podając do rąk milady. — Pismo pani de Chevreuse — pomyślała milady. — Byłam pewna tych stosunków. I czytała chciwie podany bilecik: „Drogie dziecię, bądź gotowa; nasz przyjaciel odwiedzi cię wkrótce i wydobędzie z więzienia, gdzie byłaś ukryta dla bezpieczeństwa: przygotuj się do drogi i ufaj nam zawsze. Nasz szlachetny gaskończyk okazał się waleczny i wierny, jak zawsze, powiedz mu, że zasłużył na wdzięczność za daną przestrogę“. — Tak, tak — rzekła milady — list jest stanowczy. Czy wiesz, co to za przestroga? — Nie. Domyślam się tylko, że pewnie uprzedził królową o nowej jakiej machinacji kardynała. — Tak, to najpewniej! — rzekła milady, spuszczając głowę w zamyśleniu. Naraz usłyszały — tętent konia, pędzącego galopem. — O!... — krzyknęła pani Bonacieux, biegnąc do okna — czyż to już on przybywa? Milady leżała w łóżku, obezwładniona niespodzianką; od nawału wrażeń, wypadków nieoczekiwanych, nawet jej się w głowie pomieszało! — On!... on!... — mruczała — czyżby naprawdę? — i leżała z oczami w sufit utkwionemi. — Niestety!... to nie on — odezwała się pani Bonacieux — to jakiś mężczyzna nieznajomy zbliża się do klasztoru; tak, zatrzymuje konia przed bramą, dzwoni.... Milady wyskoczyła z łóżka. — Jesteś pewna, że to nie on?... — zapytała. — O, tak, najpewniejsza. — Może go nie poznałaś?... — Dosyć mi ujrzeć pióro na kapeluszu i jego brzeg płaszcza, abym go poznała! Milady ubierała się śpiesznie. — Powiadasz, że ten mężczyzna przyjechał tutaj? — Tak, już wszedł. — To do ciebie, lub do mnie. — Mój Boże!... jakżeś pani wzburzona!... — Tak, przyznaję, nie posiadam twojej ufności, obawiam się wszystkiego od kardynała. — Cicho!... — rzekła pani Bonacieux — już nadchodzą... Przełożona weszła do pokoju. — Czy to pani przybyłaś z Boulogne?... — zapytała milady. — Tak, to ja — odparła, starając się zapanować nad wzruszeniem — kto taki chce się ze mną widzieć? — Jakiś mężczyzna, ale wzbrania się powiedzieć swego nazwiska, przybywa wprost od pana kardynała. — W takim razie niech wejdzie, proszę pani. — O Boże!... Boże!... — rzekła pani Bonacieux — czyż znowu jaka zła nowina! — Boję się tego. — Odchodzę, lecz, jak tylko ten nieznajomy odjedzie, pozwolisz pani, powrócę. — Proszę, bardzo proszę. Przełożona i pani Bonacieux wyszły. Milady została z oczami w drzwi utkwionemi; za chwilę posłyszała brzęk ostróg na schodach, nareszcie drzwi się rozwarły i nieznajomy stanął na progu. Milady krzyknęła: był to hrabia de Rochefort, duszą i ciałem zaprzedany Jego Eminencji.